


The Bastard of RWBY VOLUME 1

by theBastardArc77



Series: The Bastard of RWBY series [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: A prophecy left by Oum, that said:"a child will be born Loveless will be born under two black crescents. they will Have blood on their hands before his friends, wield a sword of the moon, they will then die and be born again under tears, Grimm, and ash a day after their death. They will then lead a fight against the wicked Brother and will win. But not without hardships. They will lose their spouse to be, and they will lose two more lovers. they will be a true blooded relative of the Royal family, they will be...The sword in the darkness"Jaune Arc was never an actual Arc, he was the bastard of Jonathan Arc and a nameless woman, his sisters loved him...his adopted mother loved him... but his father saw him as a mistake, Jaune ran from home at the age of twelve after an incident with his father.Jaune was now 17 and he made it into Beacon. but a war is coming, one that history will never forget. can Jaune and Co. survive this deadly war? or will they Die?





	1. the Bastard of Arc

Jaune was left on his fathers doorstep, his older sister Joan found him, his father knew that the boy was his but it wasn't his wife's, Jonathan Arc was a noble knight and huntsmen, but he cheated on his wife a year ago, he didn't remember a damn thing about what the woman looked like, or even her name, but this was his bastard son. He told his family that he was going to leave it out in the woods for the Beowolvs to take him, but Jonathan's wife, Elizabeth Arc said that he would do no such thing and that they would raise the boy. Jaune was twelve years old now. He played in the fields, with Joan, and his other 3 sisters, Jasmin, Jamie, and Kate. The four older sisters loved Jaune like their own full blooded brother. It was time for dinner and the Arcs were having guest's over for dinner but Jaune was not allowed to sit with the family, his father didn't want his bastard in front of his friends and other families, Jaune grabbed the wooden sword that Joan made for him and he began to hit a dummy, he hit it over and over again, just like Joan had taught him. Jaune wanted to be like his father, so Joan taught him how to fight, while Jamie taught him how to block and defend against other and different types of weapons, and Kate taught him about the history of the world. As he was fighting the dummy he was stopped when a voice interrupted his fight "is he dead yet kid?" Asked a woman in a White slim dress she had white hair and blue eyes "who are you?" Asked Jaune "I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm Willow Schnee" she held out her hand and Jaune shook it "I'm Jaune Black," Jaune said back "Jaune black? But aren't you Jonathan's son?" Asked willow "I am, but Mrs. Arc is not my mother...I'm a bastard," Jaune told Willow she looked at him "so was it Elizabeth's idea for you not to join the family table?" Willow asked "no, it was my Father's, he thought it is rude for a bastard to be around noble huntsmen and huntresses," Jaune told Willow Willow looked at the boy and at his wooden sword "well you're doing a fine job swinging that sword, how old are you?" "12, why do you ask?" "Well at the rate you're going you'll be a fine huntsman," Willow said as she walked away "I hope to see you one day Jaune Black, and I hope you become a great fighter and I hope your family gives you their last name," she said entering the house. Jaune continued to swing his sword until he heard a girl walk out if the house, she sat down on a tree stump and looked at the sky. Jaune looked at her, she had blonde hair but brighter than his, she had them in pigtails, Jaune walked to her and put his sword down "are you ok?" He asked the girl she looked at him and she nodded "I'm ok, just a bit lonely, there are no other kids my age to hang out with" she said "I'm Jaune, Jaune Black, and I get where you're coming from, there's not a lot of kids here my age that I can be around with, there are just my sisters" "why aren't you in there with then?" The girl asked "I'm their half brother, my father is their father but I have a different mother, I'm what you call a bastard," Jaune told her "that's just stupid!" she told Jaune "yeah, but Mrs. Arc and my sisters love me, so that's nice" "yeah I guess it is" "I never got your name by the way?" Jaune asked her "Oh! sorry! I'm-" but before she could say anything Jaune was thrown away from the girl by his father "what did I say about talking to the guest bastard!" Jaune's father yelled "i-i'm sorry da-" but Jaune was punched in the stomach and he fell and barfed "Jaune!" Yelled the girl she ran back inside to get help "get up! Get up you damn bastard!" Jonathan arc kept yelling soon everyone from the party ran outside to stop Jonathan from hurting Jaune "Jonathan stop!" Cried Elizabeth as she tried to hold back her husband but he pushed her away, then two men tackled Jonathan "don't let him go, James!" Cried a blonde haired woman "I'm trying!" James said "stay on him port!" Cried a green haired man "Jonathan stop this at once!" Cried the man known as port "I'll kill you! You hear me bastard! I'll kill you!" Yelled Jonathan as he looked at Jaune. Jaune was so scared he ran into the forest "Jaune! Stop!" Cried Joan, but Jaune didn't. He ran faster, and faster he looked back to see if he was being chased by his father but he then tripped and fell down a small cliff and into a river. Jaune blacked out and floated down the river. Jaune woke up in a small room, on a bed. He looked around and saw that he appeared to be in some type of tent, he also noticed that the blanket and pillow were made out of animal fur. He looked around and saw a small girl with short hair, next to a woman who wore a Grimm like mask. Jaune jumped away and the woman looked at the boy "easy their kid, we're not going to hurt you," said the woman "vernal get the boy a drink and some food," she told the little girl she nodded and left the tent "I'm Raven Branwen, that little girl was vernal," said Raven "I'm Jaune black," Jaune told her "so you're the bastard of Jonathan right?" Raven asked Jaune just nodded and Raven looked at the boy, "well kid, you have nothing to worry about here. In this tribe, there are some other bastards" Raven said and Jaune just looked at her. Jaune was now 17, and he was on his way to Beacon, he had spent two years with Raven and Vernal. he promised vernal that he would come back since the two became close friends and trained with each other. vernal even had a little crush on Jaune. Jaune then spent a year in Mistral, where he learned how to steal and pickpocket from a girl named Emerald. he then spent the rest of his years working in a bar, working with a man named junior and the twins known as Militia and Melanie Malachite. but Jaune was now on his way to beacon. He always pictured himself being a hero, he pictured himself saving people, but most of all he saw that girl, the one with blonde hair, in her pigtails, but he could never forget those eyes...Lavender


	2. A Bastard in Beacon

Jaune was making his way off the bullhead, Jaune noticed a couple of really cool people with some really awesome weapons. As he got off he noticed some of the girls at Beacon were really beautiful, mostly the Faunas girls. However, Jaune had made a promise to Vernal. Jaune had gone back to visit Raven and Vernal a month before coming to beacon, at a certain point Vernal had confessed to Jaune, and Jaune having the same feelings for her, both made a promise to one another, one night they wanted to give themselves to each other. Jaune loved Vernal. Even if Jaune wanted to see the blonde girl again, he just wanted to thank her for being kind to him, for helping him. Jaune also wanted to thank Willow for telling him he could become a great huntsman, but sadly she had passed away some time ago.

Jaune was making his way to the main hall but then there was a tiny explosion, as the smoke cleared there stood a girl in a red hood and a girl in a white skirt with white hair.

"You idiot! You could have blown us off the campus!" Yelled the girl in white

"i-i didn't mean to-" the red hooded girl said

but the white-haired girl just turned her back and walked away, the hooded girl looked away in embarrassment and sadness.

Jaune walked up to the girl

"Hello," Jaune said to the girl, she squeaked and then turned around

"o-oh! Hello!" She said back to him

"I'm Jaune Black, nice to meet you, miss...?"

"Oh! Nice to meet you Jaune! I'm Ruby Rose!" She said happily

"well ruby, you don't look like you have a lot of friends, so would you like to be mine?" Jaune asked

"sure! I would like that!" Ruby yelled

"good, well let's get to the ceremony ruby"

"Yeah!"

And the two went for the great hall.

 

Yang was waiting for ruby in a crowd of other students that were waiting for the headmaster's speech. She heard the doors open to see her sister walking with a blonde haired guy, "hey Ruby! Over here!" Yang yelled and motioned her hand for her to come over, Ruby did but then stopped and grabbed the blonde haired boy and dragged him with her.

"So sis, who's this hottie?" Yang said in a flirtatious way

"Yang!! Don't start flirting with my friend!" Ruby complained

"Sorry, sis! The names yang Xiao-Long! Ruby's big sister, and you are?" Yang asked

"well, im-"

jaune then had a good look at her face, but what caught his attention was her eyes...they are lavender

"your eyes...Their lavender..." Jaune said

he was hypnotized by them

"you look familiar? Have we met?" Yang asked

for some reason, Jaune was discouraged at the fact she didn't know him

"the names...Jaune Black" Jaune told Yang

Yang looked at him with a surprised look, but she quickly composed herself

"well it was Nice meeting you Jaune but we gotta go!" She said with a smile as she then grabbed Ruby's hand and ran off

"Yang! What was that for!?" Yang then stopped and looked at Ruby

"Ruby...that boy he's.... he's the one that dads and I have been looking for all these years," Yang told ruby

Ruby knew what she was talking about

"you mean the boy that ran off in Arc Town?" Ruby asked and yang nodded

Jaune was hurt that Yang ran off

'that was Odd? Maybe she doesn't remember me?' Jaune thought

he walked around and then stopped when he saw the girl in a white skirt and the white hair, the girl had looked like Willow...

Jaune walked up to the girl

"excuse me? Are you the daughter of Willow Schnee?" Jaune asked her

she looked at him with a hint of disgust

"what does it matter to you?" She asked

"I knew your mother... She was an amazing woman, and she was the first person who told me that I could become a great huntsman. She may have never mentioned me ever but my name is-"

"Jaune Black," the girl said

Jaune was shocked at the girl saying his name

"my mother spoke about you sometimes, she talked about how you could and would be the greatest huntsman who would walk this World," she told him

Jaune looked with a hint of red on his face, It was a surprise that Winter talked Highly about him even if they meet for a brief moment

"But she regretted the fact that she never saved you from your father. My mother spoke highly of you...I don't see why" and she walked away in disgust.

Yep. Jaune's first day at beacon was going terrible.


	3. The Bastard and Grimm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was never here for this part, I only saw what I was able to see thanks to Her powers. this is where his Story truly begin and where he will never worry about his past again - sincerely Oscar Pines

the entrance test was going to begin for first-year students. Jaune woke up and headed to the bathrooms and changed. He wore a long dark red jacket, with two metal braces on both hands and a metal shoulder pad on his right shoulder, he also had a grey T-shirt with dark blue pants and long grey boots. On his jacket was bullet holsters and a belt that had the arc Crest on it, but the two crescent moons were facing down and were black. To his side was his sword which he gave the name of "Fils bâtard" which in French means "bastard son", and in his coat were two guns, one white and one black, he gave them names as well and even have the names written on them. The white one was called "White Raven" and the black one was called "Black Falcon" both were special to him. The white one was called "White Raven" and the black one was called "Black Falcon" both were special to him. Jaune went to the locker rooms and there he saw, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, a girl with a bow in her head, a girl with red hair and bronze armor and a man with black hair and a pink highlight and with him was a girl that had orange hair and was very hyper.

Jaune went to the locker rooms and there he saw, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, a girl with a bow in her head, a girl with red hair and bronze armor and a man with black hair and a pink highlight and with him was a girl that had orange hair and was very hyper. 

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled as she went up and hugged him to which he hugged back

"hey ruby," he said

"well, I must say you look like your ready to kick some butt!" She cheered

"yep! Hey, that's a pretty cool scyth you got there" he said

Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose and held it in her hand "its also a gun!" She said proudly

"Well, what weapons do you gave Jaune?" Ruby asked

"well here's my sword, its name is Fils bâtard," he said pulling out the sword

Ruby looked at it with fascination and then Jaune sheathed the sword and the pulled out his guns

"and these two guns are called White Raven and Black Falcon," he said twirling them like a cowboy and he then holstered the guns.

"Wow! Jaune you have awesome guns!" Ruby said

"Thanks, Ruby," he said. 

 

He walked away from ruby while she was getting her gun ammunition, Jaune then walked around a noticed Weiss talking to the red-haired girl in bronze armor, as he got closer to her he recognized the red-headed girl as Pyrrha Nikos. He walked up to her and then stopped

"hello Weiss, hello Pyrrha," he said as he walked by the two

"Hey! That's no way to talk to Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss yelled at Jaune

"why can't I talk to her like that?" Jaune asked

"she is the mistral champion four times in a row! Known as the Invincible girl!" Weiss yelled at him with anger

Jaune then walked back to both of them and stopped, "tell me, Weiss...Would Grimm or bandits or even the white fang care about Pyrrha's trophies?" Jaune asked

"w-well of course not you dolt!"

"Then they mean nothing to me. And neither does her title. Plus an old friend said to me that no one is invincible if you tear down the pestle, take away the lien, remove their armor and weapons...then all that remains is a human" Jaune said and walked away

Pyrrha turned to him "I never caught your name" she told Jaune

"the names Jaune Black," he said walking away.

 

Jaune was now in the emerald forest, he had landed safely.

"Thank god Raven mentioned the whole getting chucked off a cliff thing," he told himself and walked on.

He killed all of the Grimm that got in his way with ease, he looked around and knew he was heading in the right direction to the relics. On his way, he was attacked by an Alpha Beowulf but he just cut its head off with a strike so fast that no human eye could see. He finally made it to the relics and picked up a white Knight chess piece, there he saw Pyrrha, 

"well it looks like we're partners," she said

Jaune then pulled out White Raven and shoots the big Ursa in the chest leaving a hole in the Grimm

"thank you for that" Pyrrha said

"don't thank me yet a champion," he said  
they heard a loud noise coming from the forest, they began turning to the forest where a Weiss was being chased by a Deathstalker and ruby running after them, and then above them was a Nevermore, then both yang and the black haired girl were running out of the forest with the ninja boy and the hyperactive girl. All of them first attacked the Deathstalker, ruby cut off the tail and the Weiss froze the legs as Pyrrha then threw her spear in the head, killing the beast, and then everyone grouped together

"Well looks like everyone's here," Jaune said

then the Nevermore fired its wings, but Jaune used his aura and protected himself from the feathers

"we all need to work together!" Cried ruby and Jaune nodded and they began to attack the Nevermore

 

"Jaune Black, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren, from this day you will be known as team JNPR, lead by Jaune Black. Congratulations" Ozpin said

then Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake got on stage and got there team name, which Ruby would lead the team. Jaune walked to his room with his team, they also were across the room of team RWBY.

"Well welcome to team JNPR's room," Jaune said

"yeah! Go, team!" Nora yelled with joy

"well, team get your weapons! Were training!" Jaune said

his three team members looked at him confused, "um? Why?" Ren asked

"well, my trainer always told me you find your true friends on the battlefield. So we're gonna fight!" He said and then grabbed his sword and guns and made everyone grab theirs.

As they left the room they saw ruby look out the door

"Oh! Hey Jaune! You guys gonna go train?" Ruby asked

"yep! You wanna join us?" Asked Jaune

"yeah, sure! Well be there, let's just wait for Yang" Ruby said.

 

[Ring. Ring. Ring]

["Hello?"]

"Hi, is this Elizabeth Arc?"

["Yes, this is her. May I ask who's calling?"]

"My name is Yang Xiao-Long, I don't know if you remember me?"

["Ah yes! Your tai's daughter right?"]

"Yes, that's me"

["Well, what did you call for if I may ask?"]

"I found your son...He's with me at beacon"

Yang waited for a response but there was nothing.

"Hello? Are you still there?"

["is....is he ok? How is he?"]

"He's fine, but please...Come and see him, I'm sure you would want to see him again, right?"

["Yes...yes I would I'll be on my way there soon. And Ms. Xiao-Long...."]

"Yes, ma'am?"

["Don't tell him I'm coming. There are certain things I must tell him myself"]

["I won't say a word"]

And with that, the call ended.

"Yang! Hurry up in the bathroom! We're gonna spar with team JNPR!" Cried, Ruby

"coming, sis!" And Yang pocketed her scroll and left the bathroom to join her team and Jaune's for a sparring match...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My wife had told me about what happened next in detail since she was there - Oscar Pines


	4. The Mother who wished death upon

Jaune was putting on a great fight for each team members, he did have ties with, Pyrrha, Yang, and Nora. Jaune was tired as was everyone else, they got drinks and took showers and then headed for the lunchroom. They sat down together and began to eat.

"So Jaune what did you do before coming to beacon? Like what kind of combat school did you go to? Any cool jobs that you worked at?" Asked ruby

Jaune froze and stopped eating "let's just say I had my fair share of killing," jaune said looking down

"w-what does that mean?" Asked Pyrrha

"it means what it means," said Jaune

They all were done eating and got up and left the lunchroom. Jaune made it to his team's room first and grabbed his blade and he began to sharpen it, Jaune watched as his team entered the room and they started getting ready for bed, but Pyrrha went to Jaune's bed

"Jaune what did you mean when you told ruby "I had my fair share of killing". What did that mean?" Pyrrha asked

"and like I said before. It means what it means" jaune said

Pyrrha looked worried

"jaune have you...killed people?" Pyrrha asked

jaune didn't answer Pyrrha he just kept sharping Fils bâtard, "get some sleep Pyrrha, we're going to need it tomorrow," Jaune said sheathing Fils bâtard and putting it away, and Pyrrha walked to her bed.

Jaune turned over to go to bed. Jaune stared at the wall, just staring at it, wondering if he should tell them, tell them everything about his sins, but he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 

Vernal was on watch duty for the tribe, she looked out to the night sky and thought about Jaune and wondered if he made it or if he got in to beacon, she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned around quickly and saw Raven in front of her

"hello Vernal, it's a fine night right?" Raven said

"yes it is" vernal replied

"You miss him don't you?"

"I do, I wish I could have gone with him..."

"Well then go see him"

"what?"

"Go see him. Be with him. Vernal if you love him, you need be with him"

"but I'll be abandoning the tribe! I-"

"Vernal I left the love of my life and I left my own daughter because I thought I didn't have a choice, I thought I needed to lead the tribe...but I didn't need to, and now I'm stuck here, watching my daughter grow up without me..."

"I...I'll go to Jaune and I'll be happy with him"

"good. Now your things are packed so get going"

"thank you- wait! You packed my things already!?" Vernal yelled

"I was going to make you go anyway," Raven said

Both shared a laugh and Vernal went to her tent grabbed her things and left.

 

Jaune was in class. He was fighting against Cardin Winchester, and Jaune was having a hard time, Cardin was a good fighter but nowhere near as good as ruby and his teams. The match ended as a tie, both fighters changed back in school uniforms and sat with their teams

"Jaune! What was that!?" Yelled Nora

Jaune looked down in embarrassment

"Nora does bring up a good point, what happened?" Asked Weiss

"well.....I can only use my semblance...rarely, it's more like it's half unlocked" Jaune said

and everyone looked at him "what!?" They yelled

"Jaune, why is that?" Ruby asked him

"well, when I used it in the Entrance Exam, it was saved up aura energy of just four months, my semblance is a weird one but hey it does a good job, and if I try to use it any other time let's say it allows me to heal faster and protect others or myself but not use for healing others or to get stronger" Jaune said

"so if you store up the aura for a certain amount of time, its strength could be stronger then it was if you used day after day?"

And Jaune nodded

"That makes sense...I guess?" Weiss said

"yeah..."

The bell rang and they headed to lunch. Jaune and Ruby got the standard school lunch, Blake, Pyrrha, Yang, and Ren cooked for themselves while Nora somehow got pancakes, near them Cardin was picking on a faunas student named Velvet. Jaune got up and walked to Cardin

"let her go Winchester" Jaune demanded

"or what jauney boy? You gonna beat me up?" Cardin said with a chuckle

"no, I'll just do this" Jaune said before Cardin could react Jaune pointed both guns at Cardin's crotch "at this close of range your aura won't protect you. Now let her go" Jaune said cocking the gun

Cardin looked at his team and told them to move away from Velvet and they let her go.

Jaune uncocked his gun and walked away from Cardin and his team

"you'll pay for that Arc!" Cardin yelled

Jaune just nodded and sat back with his friends

"Jaune you weren't gonna shoot him were you?" Asked Pyrrha

which also brought a concern to his other friends

"guys don't worry! look" Jaune pulls out the guns and removes the clip and inside it was empty "see, not loaded," Jaune said which brought laughter to Yang and Nora

The teams walked back to classrooms and sat down for another fast-talking lecture from Prof. Oobleck, jaune was trying to keep up with the man but it was in vain. "Boy, this year is gonna be rough" Jaune mumbled and continued to watch the teacher run around the room.

 

Jaune and friends were walking back to their dorm rooms but jaune stopped when he saw a woman standing there in front of their door, she had blonde hair and green eyes with light pale skin, she looked to be in her mid 40's or 50's, this woman was none other than Elizabeth Arc.

"Excuse me who are you?" Ren asked

"Forgive me, I'm waiting here for my son," Elizabeth told him

"she's looking for me ren" Jaune said

"Hello Elizabeth" Jaune said

"Jaune is that any way to talk to your mother?" She said with a smile and raising her arms to hug Jaune, but he just pushed her away

"let's go inside and talk," Jaune told her

"yes of course and please bring all of your friends with you," Elizabeth said

 

everyone walked into the room.


	5. the lovless bastard

Everyone from both teams RWBY and JNPR and Elizabeth took a seat and looked at the Lady in the room.

"This is a lovely room you have Jaune and definitely surrounded by some lovely girls to" Elizabeth giggled

but Jaune was unfazed by this

"well all of you are Jaune's friends, it's a pleasure to meet you all, I'm Elizabeth Arc. I'm Jaune's mother" this made everyone freeze, Jaune's mom was standing in the room

"don't get the wrong idea guys, she's not my real mother. Never was and never will be" Jaune told his friends

"Jaune that's not very nice to-" began Pyrrha but was cut off by Jaune

"NO! I have every right to say that, after all she didn't love me. I am after all a whores bastard" Jaune said getting up and ready to walk out of the door but Elizabeth put her hand on Jaune's shoulder

"Jaune...please give Joan a call she could use it now more then ever after all that has happened...." Elizabeth told Jaune who just shrugged her off and left the room.

"I'm sorry about that dolt! He should never speak to his mother like that!" Weiss cried

"agreed" said Pyrrha

"no he did have every right, and I mean every single right to say that" Elizabeth told them

"but why?" Asked Ruby

"it makes sense to me" Blake said

"what do you mean Blake?" Ruby asked her

"Jaune's a bastard. That's the reason his last name his black even though his mothers name is arc" Blake told them

"yes it is true. Your friend Yang knows this as well" Elizabeth said

"she also told me that Jaune was here" Elizabeth told the group

"but why is he mad at you? You raised him even if your not his mom?" Asked Pyrrha

"that is because of what I did..." Elizabeth said with regret in her voice

"what did you do?" Asked Yang

"the day Jaune ran away, before the party, I prayed to the gods"

"that's not ba-"

"to kill him, to take him away"

"oh"

the whole room was silent

"why..." Elizabeth looked at yang

"because I tried to look at him as my own, but all I saw no matter how I looked at him, was some whore's baby... So on the same day I prayed to the gods, I begged them to take him away, to make him die" Elizabeth said with two tears streaming down her face, "when I was done praying I opened my bedroom door to see Jaune standing there....and I knew he had heard what I said. I tried to tell him but he ran outside and avoided me the whole day" Elizabeth looked up at all of them "then when I saw Jaune ran away and when everyone said they didn't find him I....I prayed again, I prayed to them I begged them to bring him back, bring him back and I'll love him, ill give him the Arc name....I'll be a mother to him....But as you guessed he never came back, and all of the terrible things that has happened to my family! Was because I couldn't love a loveless child!"

"what do you mean by "the terrible things that has happened to my family" did something happen to Jaune's sisters?" Asked Blake

Elizabeth looked at them...

 

Jaune walked around the school and then decided to head to the roof. Jaune walked to railings of the roof, there he saw the scene before him, the roaring ocean and the sun shining in the bright blue sky, everything was great about it. Jaune couldn't stop thinking about Joan, he loved his older sister after all, she taught him how to fight, how to be kind to those in need, to help out others, but Jaune knew something bad happened to Joan, it was the way his mother told him, the way her voice sounded. Jaune pulled out his scroll and looked at his contacts, he hoped Joan's number didn't change, he pressed on the call button and it began to ring.

"Jaune! Is this you!?"

"Yeah...its me Joan"

"Oh thank God! I missed you so much! Where have you been!? Are you OK!? Where are you now!?"

Jaune smiled as his sister asked question after question.

"Yeah I'm fine. Mom told me to give you a call. I'm at Beacon, training to become a huntsman. As for what I've been doing...I'll tell you later ok?"

"That's fine. Jaune...I'm living in vale now. I live in the green district. I want you to come and visit, soon, and please I want to meet your friends"

"I'll come and visit alone first. If I'm ready I'll bring my friends along as well"

"Thank you Jaune. I want to know what you've been doing for these past years"

"Well I'll tell you some big news Joan, but promise not to freak out ok?"

"OK, OK, tell me Jaune what's this big news?"

Jaune took in a big breath if air, readied himself for what ye was about to say and preparing for Joan's reaction.

"I'm engaged!"

There was silence...

"WHAT!?"

 

Vernal was entering the gates of Beacon, she looked around and saw that the place was really fancy, she knew she was gonna have to get use to this. She walked in and as she entered the school inside was a woman with blonde hair and a tattered cape with a clipboard in her hands.

"You must be Vernal, I am Prof. Goodwitch. Headmaster Ozpin is waiting for you in his office" she said motioning for Vernal to follow her

Vernal was a little freaked out that Ozpin was waiting for her but she decided to see what was coming. Goodwitch and Vernal walked into the office and there sitting was Ozpin. 

"Hello Ms. Vernal, Raven told me to be expecting you to arrive here" ozpin told her

"you know Raven?" Vernal asked

"yes, she was an old friend of mine"

"OK..."

"Ms. Vernal I understand the reasons behind you wanting to join my school and I have also heard great things from Raven about you...skill set"

"Alright, I just want to know if you'll have me in this school and if I can see my-"

"your husband to be? Yes you can see him soon but I will not put you on the same team as him for...obvious reasons"

this brought a mad blush to Vernal

"t-thats understandable" Vernal replied

"good now you'll be with team RWBY, but now its team RWBBY with two B's" Ozpin told her

"why two B's?" Vernal asked him

"because your name will soon be Vernal Black. Glynda please show Ms. Black to her team's room" Ozpin asked the Glynda and she nodded and told Vernal to follow her.

 

Jaune made it back to the his room where his mother was still there talking to his friends. She had a saddened look on her face as did Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren. 

"Jaune...We have to tell you something..." Ruby began

then they were cut off as a knock cane to their door, Jaune opened it to see Prof. Goodwitch

"ah! I see your all in here, good. Now I'd like to tell team RWBY that they have a new teammate"

"a new teammate?" Weiss asked

"yes. Team RWBY, I like to introduce to you your new teammate" Glynda said stepping to the side and showing Vernal

Jaune looked dumbfounded and quickly ran to her and hugged her tightly, she did as well.

"Its so good to see you! I missed you!" Jaune said

"I missed you to!" She said

everyone in the room was wondering how they know each other

"excuse me?" Elizabeth said and Vernal looked at her "how do you know my so-....how do you know Jaune?"

"well I think Jaune should tell you Mrs. Arc" Vernal said and nudged Jaune

"oh! Right! Um...Guys...Elizabeth... Vernal is my...Wife to be! Were engaged!" And everyone was frozen stiff and Elizabeth fainted...

 

 

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I'll be writing chapters that will show some of Jaune's ties with both Roman, Neo and Junior, and a little bit of what he did while working with the White Fang for a short period of time. Any way next chapter will be coming soon.


	6. The Lost Kitty Pt.1

Team RWBBY and JNPR were walking the streets of Vale and looking around. Jaune walked with Vernal and looked at the beautiful shops, Weiss and Ruby were discussing how battle skirts were cool to Nora and Yang, Blake was walking around quietly as did Pyrrha and Ren.

"So what do you think of your new team?" Jaune asked Vernal

"there cool, I like Blake more, she knows the meaning of quite" Vernal giggled

"yeah, Ren is pretty much the same" Jaune chuckled.

Its been three days since Elizabeth showed up and found out about Jaune's engagement. Vernal and Elizabeth got along but Jaune was still staying away from her, but pretty much everyone got along with Elizabeth, yang was hesitant a little when she heard of what Elizabeth told them. Jaune had heard what happened to all of his older sisters, Joan had become a huntress and got pregnant and had a son named Marshal, she was a huntress for three years but her back was broken by a gangster group, so she retired and now worked for the Vale PD as an informant, Jasmin lost her life to a Grimm attack in their town, Jamie had got addicted to drugs and had two kids two girls named Laney and Haylee, who were staying with Joan, Jamie is currently in prison for 15 years, Kate ran off to look for Jaune, no one has heard from her since she left, she had told their dad was a coward and rather not be an Arc. Jaune was planning on visiting Joan with vernal the next time they would be in Vale, he also wanted to see his nephew and nieces.

"Stop!" Yelled a man from behind them

they all turned around and saw two men running after a blonde kid with a monkeys tail, he ran past them and so did the two men

"damn stowaway!" cried one man

"ugh! Faunas are such animals and Criminals!" cried Weiss

"what's your problem with Faunas!?" Cried Blake "they're buncha criminals and Terrorist! They are such terrible people"

"so you're saying all of them are like that!?"

"Of course! The White Fang is proof of this! They killed and robbed from my family! They act out like a snot-nosed child!"

"Maybe because we were tired of being mistreated!" Cried Blake

everyone went silent

"what do you mean we?" Asked Weiss

Blake was frozen stiff, she had a scared look on her face

"I-I...W-We were..." She then ran off yang tried to stop her but to no avail.

 

Its been two days since Blake ran off, everyone looked for her but there was still no trace of her. Yang was looking for her the most, Ruby was helping and Weiss was still being Weiss, she didn't care at all of Blake was OK, Jaune kept looking as a favour for Yang. Vernal was helping as well since she and Blake were close to friends and she hated how Weiss was acting. Jaune and Vernal were now in Vale looking for Blake

"where could she be?" Asked Vernal

"damn this is getting tiring!" Jaune said

"let's look for another hour and then let's head back to the Bullhead's" Vernal said and Jaune agreed

Jaune and Vernal were looking for 20 minutes till they were in a place that Jaune recognized, then it hit Jaune! There was only one person he could go to. He and Venal walked to the building and saw two men in black suits and red sunglasses

"hey guys! I'm back!" Jaune yelled to the two and they looked at him

"Jaune! Its good to see you man!" Said one

"yeah! How have you been?" Asked the other man

"I've been good, is Junior here?" Jaune asked

"yeah, but the twins are out. What are you here for?" Asked the first man

"I'm looking for a certain someone, and Junior might know where they are," Jaune told him

"go ahead, Junior actually has something to tell you as well" said the man

Jaune wondered what Junior wanted to tell him, but for now he needed to focus on finding Blake. He and Vernal walked in and saw that the club was empty but Jaune knew where to go, he walked up to the stairs and to the door that was labeled 'Hei's Office' and Jaune knocked on the door and someone on the other side told them to come in. Jaune and Vernal walked in to see a man sitting in a chair and looking at papers that looked to be important, the man looked up to see the two of them

"holy shit! Jaune my boy!" Said the man

"Junior! Its good to see you" Jaune said

"the same can be said here" Junior said, he then looked at Vernal

"hey Jaune is this the girl I heard you were getting married to?" Junior asked

"yeah this is Vernal" Jaune introduce her

"hello" Vernal said

"its good to see the girl that stole his heart. Jaune the twins will want to meet her" junior said

"I'm sure she could handle them" Jaune chuckled nervously.

 

"So what brings you here Jaune? This can't just be a random visit" Junior said

"guilty as charged!" Jaune said with a smile on his face

"so what are you here for?" Junior asked

"I'm looking for a friend of ours, her name Blake, she's a faunas and she ran two days ago. She also could be an ex member of the White Fang" Jaune told Junior

"well I've had some news that a cat faunas and a monkey faunas have been attacking a certain someone's shipments and been jumping his guys to" Junior told Jaune

Jaune remembered that there was a monkey faunas that appeared the day Blake ran off

"who have they been attacking?" Jaune asked

"your not gonna like who it is kid..." Junior told him

"just tell me who Junior" Jaune asked

Junior looked at Jaune and then looked at the ground "your gonna need a cigarette kid" Junior said pulling out a pack and handing one to Jaune and pulled out one for him

he lit both cigarette's and each took a puff

"Who is it Junior?" Jaune asked again

Junior took another puff and blew out the smoke

"it Roman Torchwick's gang kid" Junior told him

Jaune looked down and had a dark expression on his face....

 

What's gonna happen! Why is jaune so mad!? What is going on!? Till next time!


	7. Lost kitty pt.2

Jaune was gritting his teeth in anger, Vernal looked at him with concern, this was the second time she had ever seen Jaune this pissed, she had only ever seen him like this when...That happened.

"Vernal...Wait for me outside"

"but jaune-!"

"Please!"

And Vernal looked at him, she knew not to be around when he was angry. Vernal still was worried but she left and waited outside. Jaune looked at Junior and Junior looked back at him

"kid, you know he still has that scar on his back because of you and you have that scare on your ribs because of him" Junior told him

"yeah...I know, Junior...You know the day will come when he kills you" Jaune told Junior

"yeah I know kid...he'll most likely do it in the worst way possible" Junior chuckled

"like make you hang by a rope or burn you alive" Jaune said

"or worse make Neo stuff my face full of ice cream till I pop! Hahahaha!" Junior laughed as did Jaune.

"Junior can I get the info I need for now?" Jaune asked

Junior nodded and put out the cigarette "one of my guys said that they over heard a couple of Romans men talking about getting a shipment of weapons and dust from an organization, and that's all I know for now" Junior said

"if anything else comes up will you give me a call?" Jaune asked

"sure thing kid" Junior replied

"one of the guys said you had something to tell me. Will you still tell it to me?" Jaune asked Junior

"of course" he said and Junior pulled out another cigarette and lit it, Jaune was fine with just one cigarette

"we found the name of your mother but I looked threw the birth records if every country and no one showed up, so we guessed it was a fake name, and the worse part is that we don't have a picture to ID her as well" Junior said taking a puff out of the cigarette

"so can you at least tell me her name?" Jaune asked

"yeah but there's just the first name, that ok?"

Jaune nodded his head

"her name is Shae, and that's all I know" Junior told Jaune

Jaune was looking down, he now had the name of his birth mother, but still no face identification

"thanks Junior, I owe you one"

Jaune then walked back outside to Vernal. Vernal saw Jaune walk outside of the office

"did you get what we need?" Asked Vernal

"yeah and I might know where Blake could be staying" Jaune said and the two walked out of the club.

 

Blake was sitting in a local hotel room with her new companion Sun Wukong

"So what's are next move? We did stop some of Roman's men from getting some more dust but still no sign of the White Fang" Sun told Blake

"I know! But I just have a feeling they're involved" Blake replied

"well we could snoop around again and see where Roman is gonna hit next?"

"We could but we don't know anyone. We just got lucky the first two times"

"true"

"so were at a dead end! Damn it!" Blake yelled

Then there was a knock at the door. The two froze and then pulled out there weapons and slowly moved to the door

"who is it?" Sun asked

"hey? Is Blake there? Its Vernal and Jaune, were here to help" Vernal said through the door

Sun looked at Blake "do you know that voice?"

"yeah, that's one of my teammates Vernal, and the other one is a friend as well" Blake told Sun

so he opened the door and the two walked in.

"What are you two doing here?" Blake asked

"we're here looking for our friend" Vernal said

"but I'm a faunas, an animal" Blake replied

"oh for fucks sake Blake stop being like that!" Vernal yelled and Blake froze "look I don't care! Jaune doesn't care! Ruby doesn't care! Yang doesn't care!" Blake looked at Vernal and looked down "Blake if Weiss has a problem with it then just ignore her! It tells me that she doesn't care if a teammate of hers is ok or not! Weiss is a little brat!" Vernal yelled

"I'm sorry...I made you guys worried and I'm sorry" Blake told the two

"Blake..." Vernal said and sat down next to Blake "your the only person that I can like on the team, you know the definition of being quite!" And the two laughed at this

"so will you come back? Please" Vernal asked

"not yet. Not until I know if the White Fang are Involved or not" Blake said

"ok, we'll help you out" Vernal said

"but how?" Blake asked

"yeah, we've been trying to track those guys down and so far we got nothing" Sun said

"yeah well you guys don't have a Jaune" Vernal said

"what does that mean?" Sun questioned

"it means I have certain information that you guys don't" Jaune replied

"how did you get it?" Blake asked

"from a friend...let just say he and Roman don't have good history" Jaune told Blake

"so what do you have?" Blake asked

"we know Roman Torchwick will be at the docks tomorrow night getting a shipment from a certain group of people that we believe could be the White Fang" Jaune replied

"well, now we know where we need to go to find out if the White Fang are involved" Sun said

"yep" Jaune said.

 

Jaune and Vernal stayed with Blake and Sun, both the girls took the beds while the guys would sleep in the small living room on couch or on the floor. Jaune however knew not to let your guard down, he looked out the window that faced the street, if he knew Roman, which he did, he would already have their location. Jaune had both Black Falcon and White Raven in his hands ready to shoot on the first sight of Roman or his men, he heard a creak from behind him and he turned around quickly and pointed his guns at the first person he saw, there he saw Blake with Gambol Shroud at her side, he put the guns down as he saw her

"sorry I startled you" Blake told Jaune

"no its fine just gotta make sure none of us die tonight" Jaune said bluntly

"Jaune, you know Roman don't you?" Blake asked

"yeah...I worked with him for awhile..."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you do before coming to beacon?"

Jaune sighed "Well.... I did a lot of horrible things, things I'm not proud of, but things I had to do to survive in Vale"

"I also worked with the White Fang for about a year, specifically with your old Partner Adam Taurus" Jaune finished

"wait you worked with A-Adam!? When was this!?" Blake cried

"it was when you left. All Adam talked about was killing you for betraying his trust"

"so you knew who I was from the beginning?"

"No, it took me awhile to figure it out but when I repeated your last name in my head, I made the connection the day after you ran off" jaune said

"Jaune, why do you want to help me?" Blake asked

"Because, Yang is worried about you, and I owe her...a lot and because my fiancé has taken a liking to you" Jaune chuckled as did Blake

"yeah, Vernal is great and a good fighter" Blake said

"yeah, and I love her"

Blake looked at him "Jaune, The things that you regret, what did you do?" Blake asked

"do you mean the things I did with Roman or all of the horrible things that I've done in my life?" Jaune asked back

"for now tell me the things you did with Roman. I think that if you want to tell everything that you've done bad it should be told to everyone...even Vernal should know" Blake said

"yeah I know" Jaune said

"I must admit to you that I admired him I still do a little, he's cunning, and an amazing planner and trust me he's a good leader. But the things he's made me do...I knew they were wrong but I had to if I wanted food, money and a place to live...but one day he and I crossed the line, and I will never forgive myself or him" Jaune said

He looked back out of the window, and he saw two black vans pull up and inside were both Romans gang members and White Fang members.

"Shit! Blake get everyone up now! They're here!" Jaune told Blake

She looked out the window and saw them and went to wake up Sun and Vernal, Jaune broke the window open and began to shoot at them. The men fired back and then busted threw the front doors of the building, Jaune kept firing and managed to kill two of them and wound four, Jaune was angry at himself, even if it was self-defense and he was use to killing he still didn't like the thought of killing the men, but he had to if he wanted to live. Blake, Vernal and Sun grabbed their weapons and ran to Jaune.

"Dude! let's get out of here! They already busted threw the front doors and are on their way up here!" Sun yelled to Jaune

Jaune nodded and fired a couple of shots before heading with the rest of them.

The four of them ran down the building and ran into a couple of them, but it was easy for them to handle them. They escaped and ran away from their attackers.

"So now we know that the Fang are definitely Involved" Sun said

"damn! I knew it was true but I just didn't want to believe it!" Blake cried and kicking a trash can over

"easy Blake, I know it sucks but for now we need to come up with a plan" Jaune told them

"a plan for what!?" Blake yelled

"were gonna stop Roman and the White Fang tomorrow at the docks, but were gonna need a little bit of help" Jaune said

Blake calmed down and looked at Jaune "from who?" Blake asked

"I know a couple of people who will be willing to help us out" Jaune said

All of them looked at him with a confused look on their faces.


	8. Lost kitty pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> today... the Bastard would tell his darkest story

Jaune, Vernal, Blake, and Sun were getting ready to attack Roman at the docks.

"So what's are plan of action Jaune?" Asked Blake

"its simple actually. Roman doesn't know that we know he'll be at the docks, if we can surprise attack him with the help of our friends then let say we will have a fighting chance. But for now it'll be us four till backup arrives" Jaune said

"seems like a pretty good plan" sun replied

"yeah but if were lucky and Oum is on our side then we might even catch Roman" Jaune said

"why would we need luck and Oum on our side? We could totally beat Roman dude!" Sun cheered

"its not easy, Roman is a huntsman, a damn good one to. In fact let's just say that he could beat even Pyrrha"

and everyone was stunned at this, but not at the fact he could beat Pyrrha but how Jaune spoke highly of Roman

"dude, you sound like you know the know the guy? As well as admire him" Sun told Jaune

"it because I do, as a matter of fact he taught me how to be smart and cunning, he taught me a lot which is why I'm such a good leader today" Jaune said

both Blake and Vernal had to agree. Blake saw that he was smart and a good man to lead a team, she even some times wish Jaune was her leader, but ruby was pretty good to, but what scared her was she couldn't read Jaune, he was a person shrouded in a dark and terrible past with even darker secerets. Vernal knew jaune was a good leader, while he was with the tribe he lead most of the fighter to defend off Grimm and other tribes, he's plans were great and he was a leader a damn good one to follow.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Jaune asked

The three and they nodded

"good and let's try not to kill anyone" Jaune said

as they walked out of the room.

"Jaune?"

"Yeah Vernal?"

"Who did you call exactly?"

"You'll just have to wait and see" Jaune told her with a big smile on her face, and the two continued to walk.

 

 

The four friends were hiding on a roof of a building that was a storage for the goods that would arrive in Vale. They watched as a couple of Bullheads appeared and they landed. Out walked men and women from the white fang

"how many of 'em do you count?" Jaune asked

"the first ship has 15, the second ship has 20" Vernal Replied

"so 35 enemies in total" Jaune told them

"make that 36, guess who just showed up" Sun told them pointing at a man with a Cane in his hands and a bowler hat, this man was none other then Roman TorchWick himself

"Guys... Leave Roman to me. I have a score to settle" Jaune said gripping his sword.

Roman walked out and saw two White Fang members walk to him, "hello there! I hope you have everything your boss gave me?" Roman asked one

"yeah we got it. Boss said to tell you that there will be another shipment later this month" said one of them

"good and pleasure doing business with you, load them up in the van and then I'll be on my way" Roman said

just then Roman got a call, he grabbed his scroll and answered the call

"hello? Yeah it here, what? Wait you have a boss!? What's happening!?!?"

And then Roman froze, Jaune saw this, and he knew whatever the person on the other end just told Roman, scared him to the core, because Roman was sweating bullets, but who could scare Roman? Jaune wondered, but then Sun put his hand on Jaune's arm

"dude let's do attack now, he's distracted and those guys are to busy carrying the dust" Sun told Jaune

Jaune nodded in approval and both him and Sun snuck down one way while Blake and Vernal sneaked another way. As they reached the ground they walked down and closer to Roman and the men of the White Fang. Roman hung up the call and pocked the scroll, he wipes away the sweat on his face, he now knew that woman was now just a pawn as well as he, he couldn't believe what was gonna happen, what his new bosses boss had planned, but it shook him to the core, he looked at the sky and for once he quickly prayed to whatever gods and hoped that this wouldn't destroy the world

"ROMAN!!!" he head a loud yell from the side of him

he looked to see a blond haired boy with a sharp silver sword, Roman knew exactly who it was

"hello Jaune" Roman said with a smile "still mad at me kid?"

"not just you Roman...." Jaune told roman

he sighed "still blaming yourself kid? I told you it was never your fault" Roman said

"I won't stop blaming myself" Jaune said

he charged a Roman with what seemed like lightning speed, and swung his sword at Roman who blocked the attack with his cane

"who called you Roman!?" Jaune demanded as their weapons pressed against each other

"my boss. Well my old boss at least I'm now working for her boss now" Roman said

he pushed back Jaune's sword and backed up

"who are they? What are they planning!?" Jaune asked

"now you know as well as I do, that we criminal's have codes" Roman said

lifting up his cane and shooting at Jaune, but Jaune rolled out of the way and charged back at Roman, swiping at roman who stepped aside and then shot at Jaune's feet blowing him away, Jaune landed and was then surrounded by some of the White Fang

"move I don't have time for you!" Jaune yelled at them but they didn't move

"we'll take it from here Lover Boy!" Said a voice from above

They looked to see two girls standing on atop a shipment crate, one in a blue dress and one in a red dress

"well its about time you guys showed up" Jaune chuckled

The two girls jumped off and landed on the ground, these two lovely ladies were Junior's adopted daughters and Jaune's old coworkers, these two girls were the Malachite twins, but Jaune knew them as Melanie and Miltiades "Militia" Malachite.

"ha ha ha," said Melanie as she moved to help Jaune

"Jaune Junior told us that your fiancé is here...we would like to meet her" said Militia

"yeah, you will, but for now take care of these guys" Jaune said

Running back to Roman. Roman looked at Jaune coming back to him

"of course you got the Malachite's to help you" Roman said shooting at Jaune again

Jaune dodged the shot and moved closer to Roman and began to swing his sword at Roman, Roman blocked and attacked with his cane. The two fought hard, Jaune managed to get a couple of cut on Roman but Roman also managed to get a couple of hits in as well, Jaune then tripped over Roman and and was about to pin him but then he felt a sharp pain in his arm, he turned around to see a white fang member had shot him, Roman took the opportunity to grab his cane and flee, Jaune tried to chase after him but was shot again in the leg, bringing him to his knees. The White Fang member walked to Jaune and put the gun up to his head

"any last words human?" They asked

"yeah, gun"

"gun?"

Then Jaune leaped back bulled out White Raven and shot the member in the chest and they fell to the ground bleeding "gun" Jaune said and he got up but it hurt like hell, getting shot always did, but he walked back to where the others were fighting.

The fight was over. The left over White Fang members were captured and taken to jail, Roman of course managed to escape, Sun got a cut here and there but nothing serious, Blake got a two deep cuts on her arm and had to get them cleaned and bandaged, Vernal got a 1st degree burn and cuts on her knees and a small few on her left arm, Jaune had to get both wounds cleaned and bandaged. Then without warning both RWY and NPR ran to their teammate's and cheaked on them

"Blake! Vernal! Your OK! I was so worried when I heard you guys were here and fighting!" Ruby cried

"you had us scared kitty cat, you too lil bird" Yang said teasingly to the two

"Jauney! Are you OK!? Did you break their legs?" Nora asked

"Nora please, Jaune's is wounded, take it easy" Ren said

"sorry!" Nora cried

"are you ok Jaune?" Pyrrha asked him

"no....I'm not ok Pyr..." Jaune said looking at her

An officer walked up to the group of them

"may I ask which one of you killed a White Fang member?" he asked them

"that was me, I killed them" Jaune said

"are they the one who shot you son?" The officer asked

"yes, they were" Jaune told him

"well then it was self-defense, after all you were just trying to protect yourself, right kid?"

"Yeah..."

"Well then all of you are free to go" said the officer and they all got up and left for Beacon.

 

They arrived at their dorms, as they did Weiss walked out of her room and looked at them, she walked up to Blake

"Weiss... I'm sorry I lied to you but I do-"

"I don't care"

"w-what?"

"Blake I don't care about your past. As long as you regret what you and want to change then I'm fine with it" Weiss finished and Blake nodded

"good now I think we should all sit down and drink some tea" they all nodded

"guys..." Jaune said and they all looked back

Jaune had this dark and saddened expression on his, they were worried, even Vernal was worried

"I...Can I tell you guys what I've done... All the terrible things I've done....would you still look at me the same way?" Jaune asked them

"Jaune...Your our friend no matter what we're in it together" ruby said

"Jaune, your my husband to be, your the one I love, and I'll be by your side, now and always," Vernal told him

"Yeah, it can't be that bad!" Cried Nora

"agreed" Ren said

"I had to watch as I let a little girl be slaughtered," Jaune told them.


	9. The Bastards Confession

They looked at Jaune, all stunned by what he said, their hearts sank

"J-Jaune what do you mean?" Ruby asked in a frightened tone

"Please let's go into your room to talk," Jaune said

they all entered the room of team RWBBY. They sat down on one side while Jaune just sat alone in a swirling chair.

"Jaune tell us what happened. Please" Vernal said looking at him in the eye

"it was two years ago when I was still looking for Roman. Roman was looking for a certain married couple that had been robbing on Romans turf, he found where they lived and decided to bring me, and his sidekick Neo with him, along with a couple of his men" Jaune said, "what happened next?" Asked Blake, Jaune let out a deep breath, "we found them and we killed them, we thought they were just like a Bonnie and Clyde couple. But after we were done and were heading on our way out we heard her, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm awake!" She yelled, she walked out and saw her parents laying there, Lifeless...she...she then looked out the front door and then walked outside and saw us, "are you mommy and Daddy's friends" she asked us, Roman looked at her "yeah kid, were friends of your parents" Roman told her as I watched him approach her. He looked at me "kill her" he told me I told him I couldn't do it, that this is not what I was paid or brought up to do! But he looked at me called me a coward, told neo to do it! I begged her! I begged her not to kill her, but neo looked at me and just smiled...She took the little girl's hand and walked her into her house.....The last thing I heard the little girl say was "why are mommy and daddy not breathing?" Those words...Those last words haunt me to this day. Neo closed the door behind her, I tried to stop her but Roman's men held me back and pinned me to the ground, I screamed for Neo not to kill her! But...She did...She walked out and with her little rapier covered in blood...Roman burned the house down and I watched in horror, I watched as I did nothing about it...Then I fought with Roman, gave him a scar on his back, he gave me a scar on my ribs...Its a reminder of what I did...And I then left Vale, but a week later I was approached by a man with a huge sword,he wore a red tattered cape, smelled of booze, but he walked up to me and judged me with his eyes "so your the kid who let that family die, who killed some other people" he said I asked him if he had done the same "yeah I've done my fair share of killing" he told me" Jaune then got up and he was angry "but he still judged me...Him! Another killer judge me! By what right! By what right does a killer judge a killer! By what right does scum judge other scum! BY WHAT RIGHT!?!?" Jaune yelled and then fainted

Vernal and Blake caught him

"Jaune!" Vernal yelled, all the stress had reopened his wounds...

 

Jaune woke up in the school hospital, he looked around and sure enough there sleeping in his room was, Vernal, Ruby, Nora, And Ren. "Thank you," he told them and fell back asleep.

 

Ozpin was in his office drinking coffee with Glynda by his side, they were discussing things when WBY and Pyrrha walked in his office

"We want you to kick out Jaune black!" Weiss demanded

"Weiss! Stop this! You know he regretted it! All of it!" Blake cried

"does it matter!? He let a child die!" Pyrrha screamed

"children!" Glynda yelled and all of them froze like deer in headlights "Explain why you want the headmaster to Expel Mr. Black this instant!"

"he had admitted to killing a Husband and Wife, and letting their daughter be killed! That's why!" Weiss screamed

"yes, I'm quite aware of the fact," Ozpin told them

they were all dumbfounded

"headmaster you knew!?" Weiss cried

"yes, so does Professor Goodwitch as well as port and Obbleck," Ozpin told her

"We are also aware if Ms. Belladonna's past" Ozpin finished

"if you knew headmaster, why did you accept them into Beacon?" Pyrrha asked

"well I could tell that Ms. Belladonna wanted to change, not to mention I have a certain birdie telling me all about certain students I should look out for," Ozpin said "but with Mr. Black...Well let's just say he is a special case"

"what's so special about him that you would accept a thief and murderer and a lier into Beacon?" Weiss asked with distaste in her voice

"easy really, because he is the sword in the darkness," Ozpin said Blake looked up in awe

"Sir, that line it from the book of Oum, isn't it?" Blake asked "yes....yes it is, now run along with children, and do give yourselves time to think about Mr. Black's situation," Ozpin said and they left the office.

As the four girls walked down the hall, yang noticed that Blake was thinking, thinking real hard

"Blake? What is ya thinking about?" Yang asked

"its what Ozpin said, about Jaune being the sword in the darkness" Blake replied

"you mean that line from that book? Why does it bother you?" Yang asked

"because it has to do with Oum's final prophecy"

"which is about what if I may ask?"

"In his final days Oum gave a prophecy that he said would bring the one era to an end a begin another one, but at a cost" "what's the full prophecy?" "Oum told it to his followers, which he said this "a child will be born loveless and they will be born under two black crescents, and they will have a shining sword, they will then die than be reborn again under tears, Grimm and ash a day after their death. They will then lead a fight against the wicked black queen and will win, but not without hardships, they will be a true-blooded relative of the Royal family, they will be...The sword in the darkness" Blake finished

"and what bothers you about that? And what does it have to do with Jaune?"

"Jaune was a child who was not loved by his father and his adopted mother, the symbol he wears on his shirts and his belt is two black Crescent moons," Blake said

"but the prophecy also said that they would die and be reborn again a day after, under Tears, Grimm and ash, it also said they would be a full-blooded king of the royal family, and Vale doesn't have a king anymore"

"only because the bloodline was lost after the massacre of Mr. Glenn! The council of vale has to swear that should any blood that came from the royal family appear that vale would be giving back and vale would be back under the control of a king or queen" Blake said

"true but, don't forget that it also said that they would fight a wicked black queen, and news flash there are no wicked black queens Blake!" Yang chuckled

"true, but I just don't know why it bothers me?"

"If you want to see if Jaune is this so-called "sword in the darkness" why not look for his real mother, hell she could be a part of the royal family" yang chuckled

Blake just rolled her eyes, but Blake knew even that the impossible was always possible...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this will end the story of the first volume of the show. So what do you guys think? Was it good? Also, I must tell you that while many of you do think it's Jaune the prophecy is talking about, there are some other charters that I think also go well with the story, such as Mercury, Emerald, Neo, Cinder, and Ren.
> 
> Blake also didn't remember the full prophecy, just the parts she remembered. The full prophecy is this:
> 
> a child will be born loveless and, they will be born under two black crescents, and they will have a shining sword, they will then die than be reborn again under tears, Grimm and ash a day after their death. They will then lead a fight against the wicked black queen and other countries and will win, but not without hardships, they will lose their spouse to be, they will lose two more lovers. they will be a true-blooded relative of the Royal family, they will be...The sword in the darkness"


End file.
